Frozen
by TheFormerElf
Summary: An Ayakashi and mononoke fanfiction. In the middle of a freezing winter, one house is burning, consumed by raging flames. What is the secret of it's curse, and will the Medicine Seller be able to defeat it?
1. Chapter 1

It all started with me searching the web for some fanfiction about the medicine seller from ayakashi/mononoke and not finding anything. Seariously, is there any? In english? At least in russian? So i've decided to take matters into my own hands :) I'm not pretending to be such a great writer, since it's the first serious fanfiction i've ever wrote,and my english is not that great either, but i'm trying my best. who knows, maybe a person or two will actualy read this...

...And i do not own the mononoke or ayakashi series.

Frozen

Chapter one

Winter covered the city with a thick blanket, hushing the sounds, blurring the vision, slowing all movements. The world, the sky, the plants and animals, all lost their colors and surrendered to the white. No snow was falling, no wind blowing, and if not for the lonely figure, moving slowly through the city's main street, one would think that life itself had ceased to exist.

And how out of place that figure seemed! You would think the bright haired man had wandered here from a foreign country, if not plain of existence. Everything about him was alien, from his colorful clothes to the tip of his long, pointy ears. The strange man didn't look cold nor tired. Perhaps he was a bit lost, maybe it was a way of confusing enemies, but his journey through the city streets seemed quite deranged. If one was to draw a line on the map, following the man's travel, he would end up looking at a peculiar doodle, resembling a six edged star. Finely, after hours of twists and turns, the man stopped in front of a two story house. There was nothing unusual about the building, except for the fact that it wasn't there a moment ago. The gate wasn't locked, and he let himself in.

"Let me get this straight", the blond man said, as if talking to himself, "You put up a barrier that kept me wandering around town for hours, yet it's ok not to lock the front gate"?

"So sorry", a female voice answered, coming from somewhere above, "I'm afraid my mind is a bit scattered today. I'll be right down. Please make yourself at home, medicine seller – san".

When the owner of the voice came downstairs, she found the man (a medicine seller who can go through magical barriers, as we now know) sitting on a western style chair, his legs spread on the low japanese table.

"When i told you to make yourself at home", she said with an annoyed expression, "i didn't mean it quite this literally... Now that i think about it, do you even have a home"?

"Who knows, depends on the definition"...

"You're a phenomenon, do you know that"?

"Indeed".

"Perhaps a cataclysm".

"Perhaps".

"Lets get back to business, medicine seller – san. I require your help".

"Oh. What makes you think that i will help you"?

"You got all the way here just to refuse"?

"Mm, who knows"...

"Will you at least hear me out"?

When no reaction came from the stoic figure in front of her, she decided to take it as a sign of approval, and began the story.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is still a sort of exposition, so it's probably quite boring. The action will start in chapter three. I hope...

I do not own the mononoke or ayakashi series.

Chapter two

The little house in the swamps outside the town was known for being haunted for several years know. No one knew what exactly was going on in that terrible place, and the town's people weren't awfully thrilled to try and find out, since it will mean socializing with** those **people. It was unusual to see the house occupants around town. They usually bought their supplys in the nearby village, and only once in a while someone would go to the market place to buy some tools or medication. Sometimes one of the kids would show up, looking for job. Obviously, they were ignored. This family just attracted misfortune. A woman with two kids, both in their early teens, and no father whatsoever. There were several rumors circling that sickly looking woman, with the main one being that she's a demon, or at least a witch. What's the wonder then, that even her home was evil? Many exorcists tried to banish or put to peace whatever resided in that house, with no success. The inhuman wails and shouts were so loud they would reach the city outskirts. One time the place spontaneously burst into flames, burning for two days and one night. The fire stopped as randomly as it began, leaving no damage. It's been fifteen years since that woman, still young and beautiful then, moved into the house. For fifteen years the town's people lived next door to evil, and by now no one hardly found this unusual.

"I see. Quite interesting".

"I figured this spirit will be too much for me to handle, if no exorcist had managed to get rid of it so far".

Hearing an odd metallic noise, the woman turned her head to the medicine seller, realizing it was coming from his mouth. As if that wasn't disturbing enough, the colorful man seemed to be engaged in a conversation with his sword.

"Hey, are you even listening to me? You're so weird"...

"You're one to talk. With that kind of attitude, it's no wonder you're still unmarried, Ai".

"What-" the female exorcist began with a blush, only to realize she had fallen into a trap.

"Lets get back to business", she said, trying to keep her expression as blank as as her guest's. "Will you do it"?

"I will. If only to show you that this spirit is no different from any other mononoke".


	3. Chapter 3

Well, in this chapter, the real story begins. I get the feeling the medicine seller is quite enoyed with his companion... I know i would. I'm trying my best not to make that girl a Mary Sue :)

Chapter three

Some people sure chose to build their homes in weird places. Weird and completely unaccessible, thought Ai, as she signed in frustration. The snow here was so thick both she and the medicine seller were sinking in it ti their knees, getting completely soaked. She sneaked a glance at the silent man by her side, who annoyingly enough, seemed quite relaxed. Dammit, she was not built for such trips! And why won't it stop snowing?

Of course, nothing lasts forever, even misery. After what seemed like hours (and about forty minutes in reality) they finely reached the small house. A cabin really, Ai thought as she observed the crumbling structure. haven't she known better, she would think they got to the wrong house. It looked grim, miserable, but not the least threatening.

"Don't let your guard down, lady exorcist", said the medicine seller as he knocked on the door, "even standing here, i can sense it's anger".

"It's angry at the house occupants"?

"Perhaps. And also-"

He was interrupted by the sound of an opening door. A small, pale woman stood in the doorway. Her gaze shifted from the blond man in the colorful attire, to the heavily dressed woman who's face was almost completely covered with a blue scarf.

"Go back where you came from", she said tiredly.

"Excuse me"? Said Ai, slightly taken aback.

"Exorcists, right? Warlocks? Magicians? I even had a scientist here once. I'm sorry for being so rude, but i'm tired of this already. Theres nothing you can do. Please leave".

"I'm sorry, i'm afraid we can't", came a reply on Ai's left, "As you can see, a storm is raging, and it's about to get dark. My friend here, who really is a witch, could probably manage. But me, a simple medicine seller? I will surly freeze to death".

Ai didn't know which one of the lies angered her more. The one about her being able to go harmless through a snow blizzard at night, or that there's anything simple about her companion.

Sadness flickered through the womans apathetic gaze.

"You can stay for the night. You'll have to sleep on the floor though".

"That's alright", Ai tried to smile cheerfully (which was quite difficult to do in the gloomy atmosphere), "Thank you for having us".

"My name is Masuyo", the woman said, leading them inside. " Those are my children, Itsuki and Izumi", she pointed towards a boy and a girl in their early teens.

"Children", she turned to her kids, "Those people are travelers. They got caught in the storm. They will stay for the night".

"I know you", said the boy, looking at Ai, "You live in town. You sell good luck charms at the market".

"Oh, you caught me", Ai smiled, trying to ignore her companion's amused expression. "My name Matsuoka Ai. I am, as my friend mentioned, a witch. By occupation".

"Did you come to get rid of the demon"? The boy's black eyes seemed to burn into her.

"Stop it, Itsuki", his sister whispered, "Don't say stuff like that. You know it's no use. Besides, speaking so loud, shell definitely-"

"Hear you".

A smiling woman, who most certainly wasn't there a moment ago, was standing now in front of them, leaning on the wall opposite to the door. Ai could notice the light and temperature in the room increase, and realized the candles on the table and kitchen counter were now lit.

"Are you trying to kill me again"?

And then the light became unbearable.

xxx

And we finely get to see the mononoke. I already have the story in my head, so i'm definatly going to finnish it. Please please please, if you read this story, leave a review. Constructive critisism is more than welcome, especialy one that can improve my english :)

Oh, and you'll have to excuse me for my poor knowledge of japanese names/culture. I looked for japanese names on the web and liked the sound and meaning of this ones. If you'll find them incorrect, please say this in a review.

Next chapter we'll find out the form of the demon...


End file.
